The Crescent Knight
by Kami no Hawaii
Summary: At a young age, Naruto Uzumaki is blinded and almost dies, allowing him to meet 'Kyuu-sensei' early. How will this affect his life as a ninja, and that of his friends as well... Meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Crescent Knight. Nicer Kyuubi. no yaoi. undecided pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The Crescent Knight

Prologue

Naruto has had a horrible past. Ever since the village orphanage threw him out, the apartment that the sandaime hokage has given him has been countlessly ransacked, set on fire, and utterly trashed.

When Naruto was 3 years old, he started getting terribly beaten repeatedly by the villagers, hospitalized many times, only to receive third-rate treatment from the hospital staff, who held grudges toward the "Kyuubi Incarnate."

The beatings took a violent and horrible turn on his fifth birthday, October Tenth. The villager's rage increased on every anniversary of the "Demon Attack."

One, a bold pitifully stupid villager, whose parents - shinobi - were destroyed during the attack. He, a mere genin, slashed a kunai, letting a ramen-crazy 5 year old fall into oblivion, that which is complete darkness. The mark, a crescent slice, was created upon the crescent stage of the moon.

A piercing wail screeched through the night.

"I can't see, what's wrong with my eyes!"

"Hmph, serves you right, Demon. Think before you attack the village next time. Damn, ANBU! Scram, everyone!"

A Silver haired ANBU suddenly appeared, picking up the child, who fainted due to extreme pain and blood loss. "Tenzo, Yugao, transport Naruto to the hospital, now."

"hai." said ANBU replied, disappearing with said injured person via shunshin.

"Now, I get to deal with the assholes who dare to mess with my Godbrother." said the silver haired ANBU, otherwise known as Kakashi, revealing his sadistic side, along with a wicked grin.

- Naruto's Mindscape -

"Huh? What happened? Where am I? How'd I get here?" Naruto wondered out loud as he appeared in a sewer-like place with many wide tunnels, the largest of which leading to a very large room with a very large cage, displaying a large seal upon it.

"come here, kit. Meet your master." said a deep demonic voice within the cage.

" If you're my master, how come you're in the cage?" replied the blonde.

"very perceptive of you, kit. But," the unknown voice said, "how do you know you're not in the cage, whilst I am outside?"

"You're right! I AM in the cage!"

There was the sound of a forehead being smacked, echoing around the room.

"Kami he's stupid... Well, on to more pressing matters. Have you noticed anything that disappeared after your 'encounter' with the human scum?" said the voice, seeming to come closer.

"Well, yeah, they started beating me up... A punch to the throat, a kick to the gut, but nothing that hasn't happened before," replied Naruto, getting choked up. "then, that kid with the new hitai-ite d-drew a k-kunai and he r-rushed m-m-me and s-slashed at my eyes in sort of up an' down movement, and t-then I couldn't s-see anymore. But how can I see now, when I couldn't before?" wondered the blonde.

"Ah, yes. I forgot this is your first visit here." 'of many' the voice added in it's head. "This is your Mindscape, in it, all your injuries are healed for the duration of your stay. But once you go back to reality, all injuries are regained, in this case, your eyesight is removed. You came here because, while having been beaten before, this is your first life-threatening attack.

Naruto's mind was racing with so many questions he wanted to ask. "so, um, not to be rude, mysterious voice-san, but who are you?

" ... It doesn't matter right now. I will tell you when you are a bit more mature, maybe when you become a Genin. All you need to worry about now is that now that you have visited me, we can communicate through a mind link unheard by oth-"

"Wow, that's so COOL!" interrupted Naruto.

"Silence, gaki. What I was about to say, was that since you were, um, to put it bluntly, blinded, I don't want it to happen again. I'll look past your weakness this time, but next time, there will be no excuse, understood?"

" But how? The villagers beat me up almost daily, and many of them are ninja. I can't beat a civilian my age, much less a trained chuunin, or jonin."

The voice had an almost audible smirk in his words. "That, gaki, is what you have to prepare for."

"w-what do you mean, voice-san?"

"I have a deal for you, gaki. Instead of you getting beaten up, I will help you get stronger." the voice simply replied. " I, the great Kyuu- never mind. I, the most powerful you've ever met, am offering to personally train you, all it costs is your time." The voice finished.

Naruto now had a big grin on his face, from ear-to-ear.

"Awesome! I'm gonna be so kick-ass the villagers won't know what hit'em!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"hold your horses, gaki, there's one more thing. I can't have you running around beating up villagers like no tomorrow. Let's just say the village will 'assume' I've been helping you since I'm pretty damn well known. Refer to me as Kyuu-sensei, but not in public, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll forget you're blind, and you, my min-, I mean, my student, will be a force to be reckoned with." the voice was leaking sadistic-ness, and Naruto was glad it wasn't directed at him.

"Kay." was all Naruto said, as he eagerly nodded, then hastily added, "let's kick ass, Kyuu-sensei."

"... You seem to have forgotten... You're currently bleeding to death right now." Kyuu dead-panned as Naruto began to freak out.

" Damn, Damn, Damn! What do I do, I can't die yet!"

"One last thing, kit. You aren't gonna die."

That was all Naruto's body could handle as he slipped out of consciousness, or rather, slipped back into it.

"Oh, this will be entertaining." was "Kyuu's" thought before drifting off into sleep, though more out of habit than actual need, since he had nothing to do, hence he wasn't actually tired.

- Reality -

"Crap! That silver guy is catching up!" yelled a villager.

"well did you think I'd let you run away?" replied Kakashi as he now appeared in front of the mob.

All shinobi and civilians who knew of his skills were trying not to piss their pants.

"Ah, well, onto the torturing." he continued. "I normally would never use this in a 'fight' of this level, but what a certain one of you has done," he glanced at a genin, who held a bloody kunai from an attack upon a certain blond, "has forced my hand." finished Kakashi, putting his hand on his hitai-ite, pushing it up.

Bloodcurdling screams could be heard throughout the night.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I'm very pleased with all the favorites and follows! :) I promise to keep up this story, and thanks for everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto woke up feeling very disoriented. He didn't know where he was and had a massive head ache. He groaned, alerting the ANBU carrying him that he was stirring. The last thing he remembered was Kyuu-sensei telling him he wasn't going to die.

"Urgghh... Where am I?" Naruto asked the one holding him, which happened to be Tenzo.

"You're hurt, and being transported to safety." replied Tenzo.

"I can't see... A-am I-I b-blind?" asked Naruto, his lip trembling slightly.

Tenzo sighed. "kid, sit tight. We'll patch you up as best we can and fully diagnose you at the hospital. Please, rest for now. You have an, erm, busy day tomorrow. Having that said, Naruto drifted off to sleep quietly, not even hearing the other purple-haired ANBU.

A few minutes later the ANBU burst into the hospital explaining the situation briefly.

"We are transporting an injured individual who needs medical treatment immediately."

The medic clerk sent the unconscious boy a glare as she recognized him, but hid it when she remembered he was transported by ANBU.

"very well. We will take care of it. You may go now." she replied.

The ANBU gave her a curt nod and promised to return to check on him the next morning, then vanished out the window.

- The Next Morning -

Naruto woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, as the awful memories from last night rolled around in his brain, and made him feel a little green. 'It's so dark in here, is it still night?' he thought.'oh yeah, I can't see anymore.' he finished as he realized that he could feel a presence in the room.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, how are you feeling, Naruto-san?" replied the voice of the man carrying him last night.

"Oh. Hello ANBU-san. Um, can I get out of the hospital soon?"

"actually, you have apparently made a very quick recovery, and the staff could find nothing wrong with you, so I decided to take you back to your apartment. We are sitting in your bedroom right now. You may call me Tenzo." Tenzo replied.

"Um... Thank you Tenzo-san." Naruto said, unsure of what else to say to his rescuer that carried him away from danger.

"Well, I better be going now." Tenzo said, realizing the awkward situation in which neither could find anything to say. "I will be checking up on you occasionally, as will my partner, Yugao, and our captain." finished Tenzo, as he vanished through the window.

Naruto felt refreshed in the serene silence that befell his bedroom, 'Now, I'll just visit Kyuu-Sensei.' Naruto thought as he fell 'asleep' on his bed.

- Naruto's Mindscape -

Naruto recognized the now semi-familiar tunnels as he progressed to the large room he knew was there. 'Hmm, I'll need to explore this place sometime.' he thought as he observed the vast expanse of his mind. 'ah, here we are.'

Naruto walked through the doorway and spoke up instantly, more importantly, LOUDly.

"YO, KYUU-SENSEI, YOU HERE?"

"You damn gaki! Is this how you respect your superiors?" Kyuu's voice said from the shadows.

The blonde blinked.

"Ugh, it's like I'm talking to a brick wall!" Kyuu continued. "Never mind, kit. Why'd you come here anyway?you interrupted my nap."

"hmm, why did I... Oh yeah, training! When are we going to start?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Hmm, can you do anything with your chakra other than molding it?" inquired Kyuu.

"well... no, I'm only 5 right now."

"Oh, how that will change..." Kyuu left off with a smirk in his voice. "Okay, kit, go to training ground 44 and find a clearing near the entrance, but hidden from sight. I can't let anyone find my newest proj- student training, can I? Hehehe the training ground is easy to find, it has a fence surrounding it with 44 gates. Just hop over it and go in. Don't let anyone see you though." Kyuu finished, as the blonde started vanishing out of his Mindscape with a "hai, Kyuu-sensei!"

Naruto had been practicing an easy chakra control technique that Kyuu-sensei had told him to do when the leaf on his forehead fell to the ground.

"Damnit! This is so hard!" he yelled, alerting all animals to his presence for the umpteenth time.

/"You are concentrating too much chakra to your forehead. The leaf is light, your chakra must be equally balanced, yet still applied enough that it sticks." said a voice that Naruto gradually came to know as his sensei. "And shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep here! I'll be back in an hour, just keep practicing, using the leaf as a focal point to direct your chakra into, applying it to your forehead."\

'fine, I'll do it again.' Naruto thought before picking up the leaf, holding it to his his forehead, then letting go. The leaf stuck to his forehead like magic, once he spread his chakra evenly.

'Shannaro! Ehehe, Kyuu-sensei's advice worked! not that I'll ever tell him that." Naruto thought with a grin appearing on his face.

/"Tch, gaki, give credit where credit is due."\ Kyuu's voice appeared in his mind.

"Kuso! Go to sleep, sensei!" Naruto yelled cheerfully, turning to go home for the day, having accomplished his task.

'Kyuu-sensei?' Asked Naruto in his mind.

/"yes?"\ Kyuu replied.

'Thanks.' said Naruto.

/"heh, no problem, kit."\ Kyuu simply said, before vanishing into the recesses of the blonde's mind.

(2 years later)

A 7 year old boy with somewhat dull blue eyes that saw nothing and sunny, vibrant blonde hair woke up with a yawn, smacking his chops loudly, and stretching his very firm, tanned body, hardened and calloused from the fruits of his training.

It had been unimaginably hard, even with his pain tolerance at high levels from years of beatings. Naruto had come home to his apartment every night bruised, scraped, cut and all but dead. As for his sight "problem," Naruto had a "special" training method for THAT problem.

Flashback

"Kyuu-sensei? You here?" Naruto asked loudly, as he appeared in his Mindscape, sporting a black and blue bruise on his face.

"Yo, Naruto! What do you need now? You complete the tree-climbing excercise yet?" Kyuu answered.

"well," Naruto started, "I can't see the tree, so I don't know yet."

It had been 2 months since Naruto lost his sight, and he was having a hard time adjusting to it.

"and, well," Naruto continued, "I thought you would have a trick to like, do something to help."

"Heh, Never doubt Kyuu the Great! Alright gaki, go back to the forest clearing and I'll tell you what to do."

"Hai, Kyuu-sensei." said Naruto, instantly serious for his training.

'Ah, instant obedience,' Kyuu thought as Naruto vanished. 'All it took was a spoon and a forceful shove.' He finished with a chuckle, remembering his... Erm... Obedience lessons.

- in the forest clearing -

Naruto's Mindscape

"Okay, kit. Today is your lucky day, The day you get to witness the power of Kyuu the Great!" started Kyuu. "here's what you do. Focus some chakra into the seal on your stomach I showed you, and squeeze a little bit out, about the amount you normally use every day. Brace yourself, this might hurt."

"hai." and Naruto did as he was told, vanishing into reality, and Kyuu felt himself sucked out with him.

"Ah, it feels so good to stretch out for once," said a newly arrived crimson-haired young adult, hair falling into his eyes yet retaining it's spikey qualities. The man had a handsome face, whisker marks on his face more prominent, with blood red slitted eyes that pierced your soul, while remaining tranquil. He was dressed in red ninja gear, with no hitai-ite and black ninja sandals and gloved hand guards, a black mesh shirt under his gear, and was also clad in slightly baggy red pants with black flames licking up the sides. He stood out as much as his orange-clad counterpart in the surrounding green.

"I'll have to teach you more often." He continued. "first, let me get my blindfold on. I suggest you start wearing one too to hide your blindness, just say it's ninja training or some nonsense. Now, clear your mind and listen to your surroundings, and take in all the information around you. Right now," Kyuu said, having finished putting on his blindfold, " There is a rabbit southeast of where I am, nibbling the grass. To the west, there is a large boulder, while to the north-east, there is a small deer circling the clearing grazing."

Naruto was dumbstruck.

"H-How can you tell that?"

"Practice." Kyuu replied simply. "We can kill two birds with one stone, one being helping your senses, the other being helping your tree-climbing technique."

"Okaaaay, well, how can I be able to do that?"

"Did you not learn anything these two months? Heh, stupid. Listen up, Gaki! First, spread your chakra evenly around your body, to ALL areas of your body," Kyuu began. "Next, tense up, as if preparing to attack or be attacked. Now, all at once, discharge your chakra in all directions, and continue the bond with your chakra, feeling it as it flows out, noting the disturbances as it bends or slows when it is disturbed by objects. By judging the shape, you can tell how big the object is, WHAT it is, and if it is living. You can tell if it's living by the timed rhythm of it's heartbeat. This will take a long time to master, do not be discouraged WHEN, not IF, you fail."

Flashback end

Naruto had still not totally mastered it, and Kyuu said it would take at least another full year for him to get completely used to it.

Naruto finished stretching and walked out the door of his shabby apartment, heading off to his training grounds. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he weaved in between the crowds, eager to let out his "sensei." Naruto and Kyuu had developed a close relationship during two years, and Naruto saw him as the Family figure he never had. 'Yay! Kyuu-nii said he'd teach me a new technique today! I'm gonna master it and kick his butt!' Naruto thought as he arrived at the gate of the forest of death. He didn't even need to sense the height as he had done this almost every single day for the last 2 years of his life. As he walked through the forest, he was given a wide berth from all the animals, for they knew

his redhead companion had a wicked temper. To Naruto, it was one of the closest things to love he had received, only overcome by sandaime-jiji, Tenzo, and Yuugao. A clearing suddenly appeared, and it broke Naruto's train of thought. Naruto spread out his chakra to sense, and what he received back was weird and different from where he left it yesterday.

'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram!' Naruto thought.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kyuu!"

(Summoning technique: Kyuu)

Naruto cried, and Kyuu-sensei appeared within a swirl of fire. "Eh? What'd you call me here for, Gaki? I was taking a na..." Kyuu started as he drifted off into sleep.

"KYUU-SENSEI! WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted, and Kyuu jumped up, alert. "something feels weird around here, it's different from yesterday. can you check it, you're better than me at sensing." He continued. "I suppose I could," Replied Kyuu, in a lazy drawl. "There are some new marks on the ground, and the trees have more targets and kunai in them, and I sense a presence in the bushes to the south-east." Naruto sensed, and sure enough there was a presence near the berry bushes to the south-east. He walked over and looked through them and he found another person sleeping! It was a boy around his age, with jet black hair that looked a little like a duck's behind, with a dark blue shirt that had a fan crest on it, and plain white shorts.

"Um, hello? Kid, you shouldn't be sleeping here, it's quite dangerous." Said Naruto, shaking the boy awake.

"Huh? Aniki? Is it time to go yet?" mumbled the boy with a yawn. He got up and stretched, showing he was a little taller than Naruto. When he noticed Naruto and Kyuu, he immediately jumped back and fell into a defensive stance.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my aniki?" The boy said. Kyuu widened his eyes a little, then clenched his jaw, leaning closer to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"He's an Uchiha, a clan who controlled me once before. I hate their clan, they infuriate me, destroy him!" He growled out in a loud whisper.

"He seems fine to me... Can't I just spar him, he seems tough enough to fight me." Naruto's innocent opinion earned him a laugh from Kyuu.

"Hah, their arrogance comes with age. Very well, do what you will. Return me to your Mindscape, I'll give advice if you're getting your ass handed to you, don't worry, hehehe. But if you lose to that, 'Elite', you're doing 50 laps around the clearing." Kyuu said this with glee at being able to tortu- train his student.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll beat you, then find aniki myself!" The black haired boy shouted, then charged. Naruto got ready to intercept, and when it came in the form of a right cross, he raised his arm to block, but to no avail as it was a feint, and received a right roundhouse to his side. Naruto jumped back to make space, and threw some shuriken, and the boy dodged, and returned with kunai. "Eat this!" The boy shouted, then made hand seals, and came to a stop.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

'What? He knows elemental Techniques? That's almost chuunin level! I know a couple too, but that's only because of nii-san!' was Naruto's thought before jumping out of the way, and he made it, only half of his clothes didn't.

'Damn! That's my strongest technique! Guess I'll try taijutsu again.' The boy thought before dropping into a stance.

'Hmm, he wants some taijutsu, eh? Nah, gotta show some ninjutsu.' Naruto thought before forming a short series of hand seals and charging.

Caught off guard by the change in techniques, and expecting taijutsu, the boy faltered for a moment, and it cost him.

Naruto stopped.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!

Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm!"

Naruto shouted, and a gust of wind pushed forward, knocking the boy on his back, stunned for the moment. Naruto pressed his advantage, and placed a kunai at his neck.

The boy looked very scared.

"Don't k-kill me please!" He stuttered out.

Naruto was baffled.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you, we were only sparring, right?" He asked. "Besides, that's not what friends do, is it?" He said, sticking out his hand, as the boy took it and got up. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He replied, tentatively.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm sorry for scaring you, but you put up a helluva fight, I had a hard time and a good workout! I'm starved now!" Naruto announced enthusiastically. "Wanna grab some ramen with me?"

"S-sure." Said Sasuke.

"Alright! Let's Go! Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto, in high spirits after winning his spar, and charged through the forest clearing toward the gate he knew was there.

'Damn, that kid is strong.' Sasuke thought to no one in particular, having been left behind in the blonde's wake. 'He has weird eyes though... It seems like he wasn't even looking at me... Eh, I'll ask him about it later. I'm starved too!' He finished with cheer, racing after the blonde.

End chapter 1

Firstly, I would again like to thank favorite-ers, followers, and my first reviewer, *drumroll*, dbzsotrum9! This is my first fic, so please tell me if something seems wrong or someone is OOC.

On to OOC-ness, I realize Kyuubi and Sasuke might seem to be acting weird, but truly only Kyuubi is, as Sasuke isn't so doom and gloom because, the Massacre hasn't happened yet.

Read and Review!

Ja Ne

~Kaiwi


End file.
